everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldride Inkling
Eldride Inkling, usually just called Inkling is the next hint character of various tales. She sees it as her responsibility to help others. Character Personality Inkling doesn't really have many friends and is rather independent, trusting her knowledge and instincts to make decisions. Nevertheless she has a cheery disposition and generally likes everyone even if they may not exactly be the kindest to others. She tends to look at life like a storybook and has a bad habit of seeing others as merely characters rather than find fault with them. She's generous with her information and will try to give it to anyone who needs it. However she doesn't like telling people face to face because people mostly think it's none of her business. Instead she'll allow them to "overhear" her. She dislikes it when people don't follow her advice because she thinks she's the one of most knowledgeable people out there. She tends to subconsciously demean other's intelligence because of this. Honestly she can border on manipulative, insisting that people do things her way. She's quite a restless person, never keeping in one place long. She seeks as much gossip and info as possible. People get very freaked out when they realise just how much she actually knows. However she doesn't reveal much to anyone but those she decides needs to know. Though most people call her Inkling she's happy when people use her actual name. It's more personal you know? However she only insists to close friends to call her Eldride. Interests She loves stationary and calligraphy. She collects inks which she uses to draw little illustrations. Appearance Eldride has dark hair and eyes. Her fingers are usually ink stained and sometimes she'll have drawn some large scale picture on her entire arm. She's a doodler that gets overly invested basically, so drawings that start on her hand rapidly get out of hand. Story Inkling's role Inkling's ancestors were narrators who flipped the script and fled into the fairytale world to share their knowledge and aid the tales. This makes Inkling's position in the world very strange. She's somehow become a fundamental part of many stories, but knows more than any tales. Grimm is distrustful of her because while her family is a part of stories, they still are perceived as intruders. Her duty is basically to give information and spread rumours in such a way that the story protagonist will hear of it. Oftentimes she'll use her pet ravens to spread this information, such as in The Two Travellers where they must give a voice to a hanged man, or in Faithful Johannes where they give it directly. Relationships Family The Narrators Before coming to EAH the narrators were just an irritating buzz in her ears but when she joined, their voices suddenly burst into sharp focus. She tends to talk to them and appreciates their info but thinks they talk too much. Friends Acquaintances Enemies Pets Inkling has three talking pet ravens called Cabal, Krwi and Pitch who she is trying to train for Faithful Johannes. They are gossips but tend to get easily sidetracked when it comes to giving specific instructions. They are also overly vague when giving messages. She loves them and usually has at least one perched on her shoulder. Outfits Notes *Inkling means hint. *Eldride means wise or prudent advisor. *Her three pets are references to the things they are supposed to warn against in Faithful Johannes- Cabal(lo) aka horse in spanish, Krwi, the genetive or dative of Krew, (don't ask me why I used that and not krew, I felt like it) meaning blood, a reference to how to revive the princess and Pitch, the material the wedding shirt was actually made from. *Her birthday is April 23rd, World Book Day. Category:Characters Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks